Libera Ŝtato
Libera Ŝtato is a neutral territory meant to provide a meeting ground for nations during international negotiations, as well as facilitate international relations through use of a stateless, communal gathering place. As such, those who live in Libera Ŝtato (Free State), are only subject to common law, and are free to do as they wish, so long as it does not harm others. Facilities are provided on the island for international scientific endeavors, as well as a main facility, which is utilized for international conflict resolution. 'Location' Libera Ŝtato is located on Île Amsterdam (Amsterdam-Insulo) in the south Indian Ocean. The French scientific research station of Martin-de-Viviès remains active in a small French exclave at the north end of the island, surrounded now by other international scientific research stations. The land area is 55km2, with the majority of facilities and dwellings on the east side of the island. The French excalve and research stations are located at the north end of the island, while the middle of section of the island comprises the town and farms, and the south end of the island is reserved for the university and the Kongreso. All visitors to the island enter either through the airport at the far southwest corner of the island, or the helipad near the research stations on the north end. 'Population' The population of the island is approximately 53,200 (2015 estimate), and includes faculty and students of the university, members of the international research station, and permanent assistants of the Kongreso. 'Governing Philosophy' The island follows a free, anarchist-based societal philosophy. No rules are imposed on its inhabitants except that they do not harm or hinder others. Following this ideal, there are many pirate radio stations and internet sites based on the island, as well as stateless refugees who have not been able to settle elsewhere. 'Trade' In accordance with the philosophy of freedom, there is no currency that exists on the island, and anyone wanting to acquire items resort to using a system of bartering for everyday needs. As such, many of the residents on the island grow their own food and make use of personal systems for gathering electricity and water through renewable means. 'Residence and Identification' As a non-governmental locale, Libera Ŝtato does not recognize the authority of other national governments over individuals. When visiting the island, visitors or delegates must possess a World Passport, available through the World Service Authority. Individuals who can not afford one may request the assistance of Libera Ŝtato in obtaining one for use during travel to and from the island. Residents on the island may voluntarily apply for a residence card upon arrival. The residence card, while not necessary to live on the island in the provided accomodations, would entitle the bearer to a small plot of land on the island to build a shelter and do with as they please. In order to apply for a permanent residence card, the bearer must possess a World Passport, as well as renounce allegiance to any governmental entity or nation. Transportation The island uses entirely renewable resources for self-sufficiency, and thus does not allow motor vehicles. Residents use bicycles for transportation, as well as the electric tram, which shuttles people across the island to four stations located at the university, the Kongreso, the town and the research station plaza, near the border with the French exclave. 'Language' As Libera Ŝtato is without a formal government, and therefore without national bias, the island utilizes Esperanto for daily communications, as it does not belong to any one nation. All communications are held in Esperanto, and signs and information are provided in Esperanto as well. If a national assembly attending the island does not have a representative with knowledge of the language, information may be supplemented in the national language of their choice. 'Factilities' 'Akademio Internacia de la Sciencoj, Libera Ŝtato' The Akademio Internacia de la Sciencoj (or the International Academy of Sciences in English) is a scientific research institute based in the south part of the island. It takes its name from Akademio Internacia de la Sciencoj San Marino, a partner university. The university partners with the scientific research stations located on the island, and award degrees with international standing. Degrees awarded include: *Bakalaŭro (Bac.); equivalent to a bachelor's degree, requiring two to three years of study *Magistro (Mag.); equivalent to master's degree, requiring two years of post-Bachelor study *Doktoro (Dr); equivalent to a PhD *Habilita doktoro (Dr. habil.); equivalent to Doctor habilitatus, which is a post-doctorate status used in many areas of Europe. 'Kongreso de Popoloj' The Kongreso is an international gathering place where delegates from various nations come to resolve conflicts. The United Nations uses the facilities on a per-diem basis multiple times throughout the year as a neutral meeting place. International agreements that require a neutral meeting place outside the United Nations is also granted to countries that schedule in advance. 'Libera Urbo' The only town on the island, Libera Urbo consists of a grouping of dwellings and give-away shops focused around a small main square. As there is no currency, residents barter or trade services for daily needs. Many of the residents live here while in transition to another country, having fled armed conflict in their home country. Much of the rest of the town comprises individuals involved with the scientific research stations or university. A small number of individuals live here full-time outside the influence of foreign governments and regulations, and are neither members of the research teams nor in transition to other countries. 'Biblioteko de Liberaj Informo' The library of free information is accessible to all, and houses a digital copy of every book on earth, in as many languages as possible. A compendium of knowledge is kept at the library, containing a vast collection of research papers, music, movies and information. All information contained within the library is accessible to all who visit, and is freely available through the library's archival website.